Remote communications have become increasingly popular in conjunction with the use of computers. For example, a user may log onto a network or the Internet through a modem plugged into a communications line. This enables the user to access information stored on the network, or access information stored on servers also connected to the Internet.
In the past, remote access typically required that the user use an analog modem to plug into a POTS communications line. Other alternatives were not available. POTS communications is advantageous in that POTS is nearly ubiquitous, but disadvantageous in that it does not provide for high-bandwidth communications, limiting its usefulness in voluminous data transfer applications such as multimedia.
Recently, however, another alternative has become sufficiently commonplace to be an adequate alternative to communications over a POTS line. This alternative is ISDN. Communication over an ISDN communications line requires a different type of device, what is known within the art as an ISDN terminal adapter, or alternatively an ISDN modem. ISDN communications is advantageous in that ISDN provides for much higher bandwidth communications as compared to POTS, but is disadvantageous in that it is still not nearly as commonplace as is the ubiquitous POTS.
Therefore, a user desiring to having the best of both worlds is forced to have both an analog modem for POTS communications, and a terminal adapter for ISDN communications. Thus, when ISDN is available, the user may take advantage of the higher bandwidth so afforded, but still has POTS to fall back on when ISDN is not available. This carrying of two devices is disadvantageous especially for the portable computer user, who typically places a premium on minimizing the weight of the equipment that must be carried with the portable computer.
A more serious problem, however, is that the user may accidentally plug a terminal adapter to a jack for a POTS communications line, or a modem to a jack for an ISDN communications line. In the latter case, the modem will likely just merely not work with the ISDN line. However, in the former case, the terminal adapter may be damaged as a result of it having been plugged into the POTS line.
Therefore, there is a need for a communications device that is amenable to both POTS and ISDN communications. There is a further need for such a device to detect whether the device has been plugged it into either a POTS or ISDN line, and configure the device accordingly.